Script is just a Script
by icecreamandcandies
Summary: "I love you Jeff.."  M/M Don't read if you hate this couple


**Gaaaaah! Why is Jeff Hardy so sexyy? lol. I just found out right now that he is. Here's a Matt/Jeff fanfic. woohooo for the sexaays!**

**Sorry for the mistakes and hope you like it.**

Script is just a Script

Pairing: Matt Hardy / Jeff Hardy

Summary: Jeff heard something that Matt had told him. Jeff is really bothered and confused.

* * *

><p><em>"You know what Matthew Moore Hardy? You hate yourself more than you"ll ever know. You're sick, You're twisted, You're demented." Jeff spat and turned around. He speared Matt dropping the microphone and was on top, punching his brother. Matt was trying to free himself and got off the ring. The audience were cheering for Jeff. Matt was sitting while moving himself away. Looking through his baby brother's green eyes.<em>

_"Jeff i'm sorry.. i'm so sorry." Jeff were on the ropes watching Matt move away. He placed his hands on his face on once again looked at Matt again._

_"You're my brother Jeff. I'm sorry." he paused for a while, "I love you." Jeff didn't respond anymore. Matt walked out of the ring through the backstage._

Jeff was alone on the locker room. He leaned his head against the wall. He was thinking about Matt.

"No Jeff. He's your brother. Control your feelings." He shook his head and sighed. He turned away from the wall and saw Matt in front of him. Jeff was startled.

"What?" Matt laughed.

"Uh. It's nothing Matt, You scared me."

"Anyway, we have to go. It's getting late." Matt said. The hardy brothers heard a knock and a guy stepped in.

"Jeff, can i speak with you for a while?" Alex said and walked towards Jeff. Matt suddenly felt like wanted to stop Alex from getting near Jeff. He came in between the two and and faced Alex.

"What do you want Riley?" Matt asked with a furious look on his face. Jeff didn't say anything. Alex swallowed his tongue and smirked,

"Look Matt, i know he's your brother. I'm not going to hurt Jeff. I just have to speak to him." Jeff's eye brows knitted together. He look away, avoiding Riley's eyes. All of what Alex said weren't true. He already hurt him. By cheating with Miz. Matt has no clue about Riley's relationship with his brother. His blood was boiling towards Alex.

"What if i say.. no?'

Alex closed his fists and he was about to punch Matt but Jeff interrupted.

"Stop and get out Alex!" he said. Alex pulled his fist away from Matt's face.

"Don't make me say it again, Alex. You heard me." Jeff said.

"But baby.." Alex was cut off when Jeff screamed, "Don't you baby me when you have Mike!"

Matt was shocked. He didn't knew what was going on at first but when he heard it all from Jeff's mouth, he finally get it. Alex cheated on his brother.

"Jeff, i'm sorry. I can explain.."

Jeff's heart sank down. His eyes became watery and tears came out.

"Sorry? Is that it? You're going to make me look stupid again after i forgive you and then see you with Mike dating for the entire month? I'm not going to fool myself again Alex." Jeff sobbed, "I hate you Alex" Alex attempted to come near Jeff but Matt stopped him again.

"It might be better if you leave." Matt said softly.

Alex felt guilty and watched Jeff cry. He turned around feeling bad about what he did to Jeff. As soon as he left, Matt locked the door. He turned to face Jeff, who was kneeling on the floor crying. He knelt down in front of Jeff. Matt gritted his teeth. He didn't want to see Jeff like this. He cupped his hands on his baby brother's face.

"Jeff look at me." Jeff locked his eyes on Matt.

"Matt..Matt.. Mike is very good looking isn't he? Tha..That's why he chose Mike over me."

"Shh..No. That's not true, Jeff you're good looking too."

"I was trying to ignore them Matt and then he brought it up again. I'm really really stupid for falling on Alex." Matt wrapped wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and gave him a hug.

"You're not stupid..Jeff, please stop crying. I hated it when you're like this." Jeff placed his arms around Matt and buried his face on his brother's neck.

Jeff closed his eyes, bringing tears on his big brother's muscular shoulder. Matt kissed him on his nape.

"Jeff. don't worry i'm here." he whispered. Jeff's eyes shot open his heart raised. He remembered that he has some feelings towards Matt.

Jeff hugged his brother tightly.

"Matty..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Matt pulled his brother away and looked at Jeff, "Let's go." he smiled and held Jeff's hand.

* * *

><p>AHHHH! okay, please review? :) thanks a lot!<p> 


End file.
